The Flower in a Forest
by superphantastictardis
Summary: The story of how Lily Evans and her best friend start Hogwarts and everything starts to change. They're lives start to find separate paths but will it get better or worse once they meet the obnoxious James Potter and his friends?
1. prologue

Okay so hi this is new and I don't know how far it will go (hopefully to 7th year!) this a small prologue type thing of a flash forward to the start of seventh year with Lily and James. I hope to stick to the canon timeline as much as possible and will really appreciate comments on how to improve or if I got something wrong! Thanks I hope you like it.

Hogwarts was ahead of them and the day had finally come for when they would never see the castle for the first time after the summer ever again. The ginger girl, no longer a child, stood and held in her tears while first years were being herded like sheep and the older students used to the system rushed to friends and glared at almost forgotten foes. She was stock still in the crowds and shouts and didn't dare move a muscle in fear she'd simply drop to the floor and cry. That couldn't happen, that wasn't allowed to happen, she wasn't leaving yet and she wasn't even sad. But she still had to restrain the tears about to roll down her freckle spattered cheeks and she held them in for her friends, for the strangers, for the first years blissfully unaware of the sincerity of the current situation, because she is head girl and finally, because she is a flower in a forest and she will not be trampled by the trees. She is Lily Evans, a lion, a flower, a muggleborn and a brave heart.

Her friends had walked past but her she couldn't see James yet, _he must be still on the train._ Lily started to turn around to look for James when she felt a hand grab her own and started to grin, quickly forgetting the tears that had started to fall. Lily knew who it was immediately which meant she couldn't linger because he couldn't know, not yet anyway. James looked into Lily's eyes and noticed the tears streaking her freckled face, he quickly wiped them away and asked, "Hey, what's wrong?" his voice riddled with concern. Lily took a deep breath, calming herself by looking into the deep hazel of James's eyes, "Nothing, its fine I'm just getting a bit emotional about the whole not coming back after next summer thing is all."  
"Hey, don't worry, we'll all be fine. You'll have me and the guys and I'm sure Dumbledore will keep an eye on everyone when we've gone."  
"Yeah, I know that but it was more the never coming back to school again that was getting at me than the safety issue. I understand the risk with living on our own, I'm just really going to miss lessons and friends and the castle itself more than I'll worry about anything." He moved his hand to her cheek, people still bustling around them and whispered to her, "We've had six years here and we have another one ahead of us Flow, we can bask in the glory that comes with being head boy and girl, and being the hottest couple here of course-"  
"Shut up!" She took her hand out of his and he pouted, looking silly, but she saw the hurt in his eyes when her skin left his and stopped for a moment, lost until he spoke again as if nothing had happened. "Wait a sec, what did you call me jut then?" He looked confused for a moment then realised what he'd said and explained, "Flow, like Flower because y'know, Lily's a flower. " She stopped for a moment, remembering how Petunia used to call her Flower when she was little, oh that was so long ago, but the new version of the long forgotten nickname brought new endearment, especially from Potter. He just looked at her and she smiled and nodded at him to finish his sentence, approving the nickname at the same time. "So yeah um, we have a whole year until we have to start worrying about anything okay?" He continued, seemingly unfazed by the blip in their conversation. She leaned in to his ear and whispered, "Okay, Potter. Let's do this." She was grinning again and grabbed his hand before dragging him towards the carriages that were waiting to take them up to the castle once more. She decided it didn't matter that he didn't know she loved him because she was going to try and make it as obvious as she could in these next few months that she wanted him (in a subtle way of course). She giggled and he chased her shouting at the top of his lungs "PADFOOT YOU LIL FUCKER YOU BETTER HAVE SAVED US A SEAT MATE!" which caused more than a few stares. But Lily didn't care because she was making the most of her last year at Hogwarts and James most certainly didn't care as he was so used to the attention it no longer fazed him. They were running and they were free and they weren't thinking but what they didn't know was how drastically their lives would change in the next few years. The only thing the two teenagers knew for certain was that they would never leave each other's side.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N hello I hope you like the start of this story and I hope you like the first chapter as well. criticism is helpful and any timeline issues or character portrayal issues are welcome to be pointed out. thanks hope you like it!**

Lily crashed through the wall and onto a bustling platform filled with hundreds of students and their parents, still clinging tightly to Severus's hand. They heaved their trunks behind them but had to stop and look in awe at the stunning, scarlet steam train waiting to take them to Hogwarts. Lily was overwhelmed by the amount of people reuniting after a long summer and saying goodbye to loving parents both for the first and last time. She couldn't believe they were finally there, on platform 9 ¾ after two whole years of being entranced by the stories Sev used to tell her about the school and magic. They had been to Diagon Alley just the previous week and recognised a few faces from their extravagant shopping trip. Lily bought everything brand new and even bought a few extra books from Flourish & Blotts, whereas Severus had to drag Lily along to all the second hand shops to be able to afford most of his things. Lily had adamantly offered to pay for at least a few potions ingredients but Severus refused her offers, no matter how kind she was, he would never be pitied, even by Lily. That was what he saw in her eyes that day, pity, because he was a Snape and he couldn't afford his school requirement list without making a few sacrifices and that was all anyone ever saw, a poor boy to be pitied. But that wasn't the look in her eyes now as he turned to face his best friend, still clutching his hand tightly, she was looking everywhere she could and taking in every single detail. Severus already knew what to expect and wasn't looking around him at all the happy families saying goodbye for the term; Lily's parents had already said goodbye to her on the muggle side of the station as they didn't want to intrude or feel out of place with all the wizards and witches. Sev liked this as he didn't need to see her as well among everyone else receiving so much love from her parents and him having to stand there, awkward as ever, watching until they left. Although, her goodbye wasn't as sweet as Lily had hoped because Petunia was there, Petunia who had been calling her a freak since she was nine years old, since the day Severus Snape went up to the two girls on the playground and told them Lily was a witch. That was what made Sev happy, thinking of Petunia's sour face and Lily's awe filled eyes lock onto his own, not this overcrowded train station filled with students and parents. But it was making Lily happy and Sev couldn't help but smile as her eyes lit up and her smile started to grow. He tugged at her hand and said. "Hey, Lily, did you want to go find a seat?" She shook her head, leaving the trance she'd been in for the past minute or two and grinned at Sev, "I thought you'd never ask." So they picked up their trunks and dragged them onto the Hogwarts Express in search of a quiet carriage to take them all the way to Hogwarts.

Lily was walking down the train in search of an empty carriage with Severus trailing behind her. Lily kept suggesting carriages with one or two people in them that looked their age and fairly nervous to try and make some new friends but Severus insisted they have a carriage to themselves. Lily just sighed and continued walking down the length of the train but their search was in vain and soon they found themselves in front of the last carriage of the train, Sev tried to get Lily to turn back and keep looking but the train had left the station already and she wanted to sit down so she just ignored him and opened the door. The mess she saw was rather unexpected as the train had only left around ten minutes ago, the floor was half covered in wrappers and quidditch magazines with four fairly lanky boys their age spread out across the seats. As soon as Lily opened the door, Sev right behind her, they all looked up. She asked the boys, "Hi, um, do you mind if we sit with you? There aren't any more empty carriages." There was a collective mumble of agreement and only one boy made a move to make space for Lily and Severus, he had dirty blonde hair and a scarred face – Lily thought he looked very sensible but also shy, with an air of mystery because of the faint but noticeable scars on his face. He moved to the other seat so Lily and Sev sat down, Lily a lot more comfortable with new people started to take in the new environment. None of them seemed to know each other but seemed comfortable enough to easily become friends. "So, what's your names?" Lily asked, trying to break the silence that had fallen upon the group of first years. The first to speak was a tall, skinny boy with a shock of unruly black hair and glasses hanging off his face, he was loud and seemed obnoxious straight off the bat, "Hello, I'm James Potter, it's very nice to meet you." He spoke with great enthusiasm and Lily was smiling when she replied. "Hey, I'm Lily Evans, nice to meet you too." She looked around at the other boys expectantly and they all introduced themselves in turn. The boy next to Lily was Peter Pettigrew, the one with the scars who had previously moved seat was Remus Lupin and he offered his hand out to Lily with a mix of confidence and hesitance. The boy sitting next to James wasn't really concentrating on the conversation and had to be nudged to say his name. "Oh, um I'm Sirius Black," he said this with finality and slight remorse. Lily found his tone confusing and studied his features, his sharp cheekbones looked regal and his grey eyes held a torrent of emotion she couldn't quite read. Severus had sat up straighter at the sound of his name though, as well as all the other boys. "Wait, you're a Black?" Severus said with underlying awe whereas the others said so at the same time with hesitance and what seemed like worry to Lily. Okay she was definitely out of the loop here because Sirius was looking uncomfortably around the small space, clearly disgruntled by the effect his surname had on the occupants of the carriage. "Wait what am I missing here? You all seem to know him." Lily asked the boys what they knew and James looked at her as though she was stupid, "I'm sorry? But you don't know the _most noble house of Black?"_ he said with an air of mockery, "it's only one of the most prestigious Slytherin pureblood families to ever exist." The look of confusion on the girl's face caused James to falter, "Oh, you're a muggle born, sorry, basically he comes from this super famous family of evil Slytherins that like to marry you off to your cousins and stuff, no offense mate." He said this so casually that Lily was taken aback by the normality of the situation, but before she could say anything Severus spoke for the first time since they arrived. "Hey, Slytherins aren't evil, they're cunning, they're ambitious and the Black family is famous for a reason. You should be grateful Sirius, you already have the status of a high up ministry employee and you haven't even stepped foot on Hogwarts' grounds yet. Also, you're a definite for Slytherin, Lily and I want to be in Slytherin as well." When he said those last words, James piped in with, "Who'd want to be in Slytherin?! You can't be serious wanting to be in Slytherin with a load of greasy gits who think they're better than everyone because of their blood status, it's bloody ridiculous." Sev stared at him coldly and said, "And what do you suppose is a better house, Hufflepuff?" James' face crinkled and he replied, standing up at the same time, "I'm going to be in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, just like my dad." There was such pride on his face that Lily couldn't help but smile, that was until Severus spoke again, "Gryffindors are stupid and reckless, you deserve to be in such a house for your idiocy, Lily and I however, are going to be in Slytherin with Black."  
"Actually, I don't want to be in Slytherin and I don't want to be like my family and I'm going to disappoint everyone I know but it'll be worth it just to get away from those horrid people that just so happen to be related to me." Sev looked so shocked Lily started to worry but he spoke again before she could do anything, "Well then, you're an idiot just like him for wanting to be separated from the Black name and the Slytherin house."  
"Actually," James looked at Severus coldly, "I think it's great that he doesn't want to be in Slytherin with you Snivellous, and I'm sure him and Lily will be in Gryffindor with us too." James was getting angry but it was nothing compared to the boil of rage Sev felt rush through him but Lily was quicker, "HEY! What did you just call him?"  
"Oh what, Snivellous, why that is his name isn't it? It matches the smell and the grease perfectly, don't you think lads?" Lily's emerald eyes darkened dangerously and James cowered slightly under her glare but quickly put all walls back up as Sirius and Peter agreed with him. Lily stood up, not wanting any of it and grabbed Sev by the hand but before she left she looked right at Potter and said, "I'll be a Slytherin with Sev and I'll love it you know, I hope you enjoy being a dumb Gryffindor Potter, also don't ever insult my friend again." He looked taken aback at her ferocity but all he said before she stormed off, dragging Sev along with her in a flourish of red was, "You'll regret being in Slytherin y'know, it's not right for you." The sincerity in both his voice and his eyes almost made her falter but before she could she left. And in that moment Severus was being dragged along the corridor by a fuming Lily Evans and the four boys were left fairly bewildered in their mess, back to lounging around and conversations about quidditch already.

A few hours later and in a small carriage with a few fifth years, Lily and Snape were half asleep listening to conversations that made little sense to them. They were just rolling into Hogsmeade station and Lily had perked up immediately, causing Sev to jump as he was falling asleep on her shoulder. Lily's freckled nose small hands were pressed against the foggy window and the excitement that was pouring off her caused the fifth years they were with to giggle and reminisce. Lily didn't notice the laughter and looked straight at Sev with so much love in her eyes he couldn't help but hope it was all for him, even though he knew it was the excitement of finally getting to Hogwarts after these few years stories. The fifth years got up and left with their trunks to find their friends. So Lily and Sev started to leave the train as well, they had to drag their stuff along the now dark and busy corridor and onto the platform. "FIRST YEARS OVER 'ERE! FIRST YEARS THIS WAY PLEASE." All the students were exiting the train, rushing around and the little eleven year olds were utterly perplexed by the organised chaos that pursued. Lily, Sev and the rest of the new students were being herded along by an incredibly large man, "OVER 'ERE FIRST YEARS! Okay, have we got everyone now? Alright then yer to go in groups of six in the boats across the lake to get up to the castle, alrigh'? Yer gonna be careful getting in these boats and yer gonna head up ta the entrance an meet Professor McGonagall whose gonna help yer from there 'n get you all sorted. " There was a collective murmur and everyone started making their way into boats in small groups. Severus led Lily over to an empty one off the side in the hopes there'd be no one left to follow them and they'd have the last boat with the very loud, tall man. However, his attempts were meaningless when a loud and laughing group of rather familiar, lanky boys sauntered over and clambered in next to Lily and Sev. They were barking with laughter and joking around as though they'd known each other for years when in reality they only met mere hours before. There was a moment of recognition when James noticed the people outside of their bubble of bonding, "Hey! It's Evans." James remembered Lily and continued to say in a falsely pondering tone, "And who was your boyfriend? Snevil? Snivell? Oh yes its Snivellous isn't it?" Lily was already fuming at James and she'd only met him for a few minutes total. _Oh if this stupid, stupid boy is in the same house as me I swear!_ Severus made an indignant noise at the sound of this nasty new nickname but before anything could be said, the wrath of Lily Evans was unleashed. "First of all, how dare you? We've met twice now and for a span of less than ten minute and already I know you're a stupid little toe rag Potter. His name is Severus, s, I don't need to spell it out to you do I? You understand English I'm sure, well now is the time to show it and listen to me. If you ever insult me or my friends – yeah friend not boyfriend, friend – ever again I swear to the heavens around us Potter you will not live to see another day and no I don't care what you think or what you'll do and I don't care what your little fan club here thinks or is going to do because no one insults my friends especially if they've never even spoken to them before. OKAY POTTER?!" Lily seemed to be steaming from the ears and no one dared move or speak in the boat that was already almost at the shore of the castle. No one who valued their life would dare wrong Lily Evans after an outburst like that and James was simply left dumbstruck in a similar state to the other three boys who were looking rather sheepish, though Peter did seem to be marginally more worried than the rest. But what none of them realised, not even James himself, was that he wasn't dumbstruck, he was filled with awe from her beauty and her hatred, and something sparked inside of him I that moment, something that would become much, much more.

The six eleven year olds, as well as the rest of first year, steadily made their way towards the castle at which Professor McGonagall was waiting. Even Lily who was still huffing with her arms crossed and her head held high, away from Potter that is, couldn't help but gaze around her in awe at the sight of the castle in the stars. She felt herself grabbing a hold of Sev's arm and staring at the beautiful castle above them even when they had made it into the entrance and were standing before a very stern looking woman who had to be Professor McGonagall. "Alright now children, settle down. Now I know you're all very excited to do magic and spells and such but I need you to remember to be sensible in all your classes and to respect both those in the years above you and authority figures such as professors and prefects. Now we are going to all go into the Great Hall where you shall stand in line until I call your name at which I expect you to come over to me and have the Sorting Hat placed upon your head, where he shall decide which house you will be in for the rest of your time at Hogwarts. So once your house is chosen that's it, no changing or swapping your stuck with it for the rest of your life if you like it or not but please, for Merlin's sake respect the choice the sorting house makes, it knows better than you do, trust me. Now shall we go in?" McGonagall pushed open the grand doors of the Great Hall with a swish of her robes and the first years followed suit into a large, intricate room full of bustling and loud students at four separate tables, in four separate colours. Blue and bronze at one, green and sliver at another, yellow at black at one more and finally, red and gold (which seemed to be the rowdiest table of them all to Lily.) With Severus at her side and the four boys behind her everyone fell silent for the sorting. McGonagall walked to the front of the hall with an old, tattered hat in hand and a scroll held up by a flick of the wrist. She began reading names out and as the crowd of nervous eleven year olds started to dwindle, the cheers from each table stayed as strong as the first. Severus was the first of the small group at the back to be called out and as he walked up to McGonagall, it took hardly seconds for the hat to reach his head before it yelled "SLYTHERIN!" He stood up slowly, already having known what house he'd be placed in, walking towards the cheering table of emerald and silver that sounded almost like sneering to Lily. James, Remus and Peter soon followed, all going into Gryffindor rather quickly which they seemed immensely happy about. Their cheers seemed to raise the roof though that might have been because Lily was one of the last people left to be sorted and was the nerves were staring to hit. "Evans, Lily." McGonagall spoke in a slightly monotonous tone after reading out so many names already. Lily's heart skipped a beat as she stood up and walked towards the seat where the dusty hat was placed on her puffy ginger hair. "Slytherin, please be Slytherin." Lily whispered so quietly she didn't expect anyone to hear but the hat hears everything and made her jump when he piped up, "Slytherin hey? Why would a lovely brave girl like you want to be in Slytherin?"  
"Um, oh I um Sev."  
"Well now a boy can't be the reasoning now can it so for you my darling it's GRYFFINDOR!" Her stomach dropped at the exact same time Sev's face sunk and the Gryffindor table went wild. Lily got up and sat with her new house mates rather solemnly, as Severus was quite pleased to see despite the wreck he was that she wasn't with him, _at least she doesn't want to be there._ There were prefects greeting her and fellow first years introducing themselves but it was all a blur to the small redhead as she was looking right at the Slytherin table, right at Severus who was looking right back at her. They stared at each other whilst the last of the students were sorted (Andrew Abbott, a Hufflepuff and Sirius Black, a Gryffindor.) This last one caused uproar, with the Slytherins howling about a mistake and the Gryffindors screeching about receiving one of Slytherins most elite, but mostly it was James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew welcoming their new friend to the table. However, despite all the shouting and the screaming and the prefects and the speeches, Lily and Severus were only half listening as they were still in shock from being separated. Whilst Lily and Severus were lost in each other's eyes, Dumbledore was talking about school rules and how to find your way around, basic things like don't go in the forbidden forest and all banned items will be confiscated. But they weren't listening and neither was James because he couldn't help but stare at Lily, this new , beautiful, fiery girl he met on a train and then in a boat. She was wonderful and yet why was she so sad if she was in Gryffindor with him and the guys, she'd have plenty of friends and maybe more than that if he was lucky perhaps. But then he saw where her sullen eyes had fallen, on her friends Severus, this made James angry for reasons he couldn't quite explain but he knew he didn't like the greasy git and he knew he was bad for Lily even if she didn't. He decided that he was going to help her get over that git and make new Gryffindor friends, such as himself because for some strange reason he felt compelled to protect the girl sitting down the bench from him.

Once the feast had been eaten and everyone was tired, the prefects gathered all the first years and led them to their common rooms. All the Gryffindors were staring as they walked up the moving staircases to the seventh floor and were talked at about the castle. Lilly was still shocked at the outcome of the sorting but had made an effort to at least listen to the girls around her. They naturally formed groups throughout the evening and were led to their dorms together once they had been taught how to get in the common room. The boys went up one staircase and the girls another. Lily flopped straight on her bed, saying goodnight to her new roommates Marlene, Alice and Susan. Lily had decided she didn't yet want to make friends because it felt like betraying Sev so she decided to go to sleep for now and sort things out in the morning.


End file.
